


Vulptex Three

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Minor Injuries, Mission Fic, Pathfinder Jyn Erso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Cassian joins Jyn's Pathfinder team on a mission and gets a chance to see her in her new element. Greatly inspired by conversations in the rebelcaptain chat about the kinds of things that young and stupid Marines get up to as shared by melanoradrood.





	Vulptex Three

Cassian was coughing from the smoke in the air, he didn’t know where it all started but he had to figure it out. He was here to be transport and back-up for the Pathfinders. He hadn’t expected this much fire, but no one was calling for help. The comms were working, he’d checked them over. With a quick scan, he stood up, stretching his shoulders and switched his rifle for his scopes.

It took some finding with all the smoke but he spotted Jyn’s profile. From this distance, he couldn’t see any injuries and no one was calling for help. He could risk a contact and hit his comm, “Vulptex three, come in. Status?”

The comm crackled and he heard her voice. “Doing fine, dear shadow. Come on down and join the party.”

Slowly he made his way down, his blaster at the ready. The smoke was coming from inside the courtyard of the target house. At the entrance way, he spotted Jyn sitting on a dry fountain and waving at him. In the corner of the courtyard, a small structure was burning, it looked like was for holding livestock. Then something hit his boot and he aimed his blaster down at a chicken which glared at him before moving on. He lowered his blaster and headed over to Jyn.

“Fire’s contained and target’s taken.” She said with a smirk though he noticed her neck looked redder than it should.

“But the fire’s still burning.” The coop looked like it was engulfed in flames. Then he noticed the other pathfinders around the small building, he couldn’t see what they were doing.

“It’s fine.” Jyn said with a satisfied smile as she drank from her canteen.

To his eyes it didn’t look it but one of the pathfinders, Henk was his name saw him and said. “Stop worrying, Captain Spook. We’ve got it under control.”

He sighed and came to sit next to Jyn where he holstered his blaster and got a closer look at where she was burned. Jyn reached up to touch her neck and he caught her hand and said. “Let me.”

Cassian was placing the bacta when he heard a yowl and he saw Henk pour something clear on his burn, “What was that?”

“Jet fuel, damn that burns,” Henk said and then swigged from the flask and passed it to Kes.

“There’s bacta,” Cassian pointed out as Kes took a drink and put it into his hand.

“Drink, we’re alive.” Kes said with a sigh in his voice.

Jyn leaned back on him, he could smell the soot from the fire in her hair, “He’s overthinking. He does that, Kes.” 

Then she pressed the flask towards him and he took a drink, swallowing the alcohol with a cough. It was a rough batch.

Just as Kes’ comm beeped and Cassian heard his voice shift and a smile on his face, Shara must be on the other end, Para whimpered. “I‘ve got a splinter. Where did I get a splinter? Oh it hurts.”

Cassian stared at her, they were all covered in soot and burns and she was bothered by a splinter, then he shook his head. “My lockpick kit has some tweezers in it.”

“Shara has a spray-bandage.” Kes said as he closed off the comm.

“I can wait.” Para said as she stretched out on a bench, the fire on the coop had now burned itself out leaving the charred structure still standing.

Jyn said with a smile up at him, “Para prefers Shara’s bandages. Don’t think too hard about it.”

“I won’t, you know your team.” And they were her team, it was nice to see her so comfortable and to know that she’d found her spot in the Rebellion.


End file.
